


Prince Gyujin and the Six-Piece Manband

by seedsofhappy



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedsofhappy/pseuds/seedsofhappy
Summary: Prince Gyujin was the epitome of sexiness, according to the mirror. His evil step dad Wooseok would have none of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Overuse of the word ‘sexy’, make me lose my mind.  
> Inspired by the Soompi interview in which Gyujin said the first thing he does in the morning after he wakes up is to open the windows and talk to birds.  
> The implied mpreg is just so that it makes a bit more sense. And it still makes really little sense.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom ruled by two kings, King Jinwook and his husband Deputy King Yein.

One day Deputy King Yein gave birth to this really cute baby that looked nothing like King Jinwook, and named him Gyujin. King Jinwook was busy with a lot of things so he did not care about whose baby Gyujin actually was. Prince Gyujin, thus, should be set to grow up peacefully with loving parents.

But life wasn’t that simple for prince Gyujin. Unfortunately for him, on the day he was born, in an obscure corner of the palace the king’s deputy head huntsman Minsoo got his heart broken. 

And that, as you’ll know later, was the root of all of prince Gyujin’s troubles.

Now King Jinwook had a team of huntsmen to protect him whenever he went out. Their job was to shoot whoever was about to shoot the king, assassins under the payroll of the kings of other countries who wanted to invade King Jinwook’s country for example.

The head huntsman, whose name was Sooil, did none of the shooting however. Because he’s terrible at aiming, he only spotted people who were about to shoot the king and then his assistant Minsoo did the shooting. He just looked intimidating so the king thought he did the job.

And that’s fine to Minsoo, because he had a crush. So he didn’t bother to correct the king.

Until the day when Gyujin was born and Minsoo asked for Sooil’s hand in marriage.

“I don’t see you that way,” said Sooil. “But we can still be friends right?”

Minsoo had just got down on one knee and offered Sooil a ring. He also accepted a significantly lower pay while doing almost all the job.

“No,” said Minsoo.

One day when the king was taking a walk in the palace garden, holding his newborn son, and Minsoo was walking alongside, standing in Sooil’s place as the latter was on a paid leave, Minsoo remarked to the king, “Look at the baby. Doesn’t he look like Sooil your head huntsman?”

The king gasped dramatically. Then he fired his huntsman, and banished his husband Yein from the palace. These two got married and lived happily ever after. King Jinwook kept baby Gyujin though because he’s cuddly.

Minsoo was promoted to the position of the head huntsman. Even though the love of his life was married to someone else, Minsoo’s pay rose remarkably, so he wasn’t too unhappy.

One day, at a dance and banquet held at the palace, the king met and fell for count Wooseok, apparently the son of the ruler of a part of the country that Minsoo had never heard of. So hard was the fall that the king decided to hold a wedding next day.

Minsoo told the king to be cautious and do the background check carefully. But the moment he laid eyes on the fair groom of the king, he thought background check was for people of little faith.

And so King Jinwook married count Wooseok and made him deputy king.

***

Deputy King Wooseok was really vain.

In his room, there was this big mirror that he brought to the palace after the wedding. He was always in front of the mirror admiring his own beauty.

Every morning, he asked the mirror, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the sexiest of them all?" The mirror always replied, "My King, you are the sexiest of them all." The King was very pleased with this answer because he thought that the magic mirror never lied. 

But as Gyujin grew up, he became hotter each day. When Gyujin hit 18, the mirror could finally safely say the truth and not sound creepy so the mirror said, "My King, you are the sexiest here so true. But Gyujin is a thousand times sexier than you." And let out a satisfied sigh, much like after you drink a cool drink in summer.

What improper grammar! Because there’s only _one_ sexiest. And if you know Deputy King Wooseok then you know that he’s very particular with grammar. But this time the fact that Gyujin was sexier made him even madder than the disappointing grammar of the mirror. 

From that hour on, Wooseok hated the young man more and more. Envy grew in his heart until he had no peace day or night. Eventually, he ordered Minsoo to take Gyujin into the deepest woods to be killed. 

As proof that Gyujin is dead, Wooseok demanded that Minsoo return with Gyujin’s heart.

***

Technically, the deputy king was not authorized to make orders to the head huntsman, unless the king was dead. However, as I told you before, Minsoo was of plenty faith.

Minsoo took Gyujin deep into the forest where no human could hear what they say. Then he took out his sword. He was about to end Gyujin’s life when Gyujin broke down in tears and begged him, "Oh, dear huntsman, don't kill me! Leave me with my life; I will run into the forest and never come back!"

Minsoo didn’t want to kill people. He just wanted money to buy beautiful clothes. So Gyujin didn’t have to beg twice. 

Minsoo left Gyujin behind alive, convinced that Gyujin would be eaten by some wild animal. He instead brought to King Wooseok the heart of a wild pig.

(The meat of the wild pig was transported to the palace kitchen. It tasted awesome. King Jinwook loved it. He did not question why his son was not having dinner with everyone. As you know, he was really busy with a lot of things so he did not care.)

Gyujin meanwhile, discovered a tiny cottage, after having wandered through the forest for a day.

Coming inside, he saw six beds and on the table six dining sets.

Since no one was at home, he ate some of the food left in the cupboard, drank some of the beer and then climbed on one bed and fell asleep.

***

When the owners of the cottage returned home, they immediately became aware that someone had sneaked in. One of them immediately saw how the amount of food in the cupboard had decreased. Everyone else saw how the dishes were all unwashed.

The six men were a group of singers and dancers who performed for a living. They called themselves Teen Top even though they’re no longer teens and whether they’re on top was debatable, but Changhyun, the smartest of them and the one who noticed the disappearing food, said that they’re top in their niche market.

During their loud discussion about who sneaked in, they discovered the sleeping Gyujin. Gyujin woke up and explained to them what happened and the Teen Top took pity on him. 

"If you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay with us,” said Changhyun. 

Then the leader of the band made Gyujin a bed from wood.

“You’re our son now,” he said with a gentle smile, leading Gyujin towards his new bed and proceeded to tuck him in.

“Effectively I’m a free housekeeper,” Gyujin said.

The tallest one, whose name is Daniel, put his index finger on Gyujin’s lips. “Don’t ruin the moment, son,” he said. Then with gentle smiles, they watched him fall asleep. It’s creepy but Gyujin had had a long day today so he fell asleep right away.

(Every morning, before the Teen Top left to go perform somewhere, they always warned Gyujin to be careful when alone at home and to let no one in when they were away performing and making women and men faint.

Gyujin always nodded firmly and, after waving the Teen Top goodbye and closing the door, went right back to talking to birds outside his windows.)

***

The confidence that came with getting the heart of Gyujin, which was actually the heart of a pig, faded very quickly. One morning Deputy King Wooseok asked the mirror again, "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the sexiest in the land?"

The mirror replied, "My king, you are the sexiest here so true. But Gyujin beyond the mountains at the Teen Top is a thousand times sexier than you". 

“What the -,” uttered Wooseok.

Wooseok was very disappointed in Minsoo but he couldn’t fire Minsoo because only King Jinwook had the authority to do so.

He kept thinking about how to get rid of Gyujin, then, he had a genius plan.

***

Wooseok disguised himself as an old peddler then walked to the cottage of the Teen Top and said,

“Leather pants for sale!”

Gyujin missed leather pants. When Minsoo asked him to go on a trek to the forest a month ago he didn’t know that it would end in Minsoo holding a sword at his throat and eventually in him having to move house, so he didn’t bring any clothes. 

And now he’s dressed really ugly because even though the Teen Top earned quite a bit of money they never bought their adoptive son/free housekeeper anything. He wore the clothes they were tired of and gave to him.

“Come on, young man, put on these pants. You’ll look even hotter than you already are!” Wooseok said.

Busy gushing over the leather pants, Gyujin did not realise how suspicious it was that someone found out where the Teen Top lived, something even the craziest admirers had not been able to do.

“Oooh,” said Gyujin. “But I have no money though. My bosses are really stingy.”

“I’ll give you the nicest pair for free!” said Wooseok.

Then Wooseok proceeded to give Gyujin the tightest pair, saying that the tighter the leather pants, the better. Gyujin did not question the fashion advice of an old peddler who went door-to-door to sell leather pants because who does I mean.

So Gyujin, with much difficulty, put the pants on. And when he finished zipping up, he fainted because the circulation to his legs had stopped.

Wooseok laughed like an evil stepdad and went home. He’s sure that Gyujin would be dead this time.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

The Teen Top came home and discovered the leather pants. The sassiest of them, whose name was Chanhee, shook his head in disdain of Gyujin’s taste in pants.

Then the strongest of them, whose name was Jonghyun, proceeded to pull the pants off Gyujin.

Gyujin was revived immediately. 

“Don’t try on stuff,” Chanhee advised Gyujin. “Even if you don’t die, you may be addicted, then you’re gonna buy!”

The next morning King Wooseok consulted his mirror anew and because the mirror never lied, found out that Gyujin had survived.

Infuriated, this time he dressed as a rejuvenating face mask seller and went to the cottage again.

“What beautiful skin you have, young man,” the seller-Wooseok- said. “You have to start caring for it soon, because your skin ages when you’re not aware. You’ll wake up one day and look into the mirror and be like, “Oh my goodness what happened to me?””

The Teen Top had warned Gyujin of the sales tricks of these merchants. But Gyujin was concerned about wrinkles. Seriously, the Teen Top should look at themselves in the mirror for once.

Gyujin tried on the free mask that Wooseok offered, which had been infused with poison earlier. As soon as he put it on, he fainted again.

***

Reviving Gyujin was easy. The Teen Top only had to remove the mask.

However, the next morning when the Teen Top left for a tour of several days they decided to bring Gyujin along because what if Gyujin got poisoned again and it would be too late to save their free housekeeper when they came back a week later? 

By noon, they stopped by a town. Walking in the market, they saw many people gathering at a spot. It turned out that the prince of the nearby kingdom, whose name was Changhyun, was holding a public audition to find a husband. The only condition was to fit into a shoe. It was a really simple condition, so a lot of people wanted to try. 

“Well why not?” Gyujin thought. He walked to where the shoe trying was happening, then he tried on the shoe and magically it fit. 

"The prince has found his husband!" announced the result announcer.

“What?” cried a peasant who was waiting for his turn. “I was the man that the prince danced with. I even have the other shoe,” he said, holding the other shoe up.

“Shut up Hwanhee,” said the man standing behind him. Everyone shrugged. The peasant man was led away by the guards as Gyujin and prince Changhyun looked at each other with hearts in their eyes.

(Meanwhile at the palace, the mirror, always a tattletale, told Deputy King Wooseok that Gyujin who was about to marry prince Changhyun was "a thousand times sexier,” causing Wooseok to nearly faint with anger.)

***

After an emotional goodbye with Gyujin (because they just lost a free housekeeper) the Teen Top continued on their tour while Gyujin went back to the cottage to gather his belonging to prepare to move to prince Changhyun’s palace.

Gyujin packed his things then went to bed. The next morning, when he was waiting for the prince’s chariot to come pick him up, someone knocked on the door.

It was an old pharmacist who went door-to-door to sell dietary supplements. 

“Hello young man. I can see that you’re very happy today!” the old man said.

“Yes I am very happy. I’m getting married!” Gyujin said.

“Hmm,” the old man said, furrowing his brows. “I have something just for you.”

Then the old man dug around in his bag and produced a little bottle. “Here’s red ginseng extract, really good for men,” he said.

Gyujin narrowed his eyes. “I’m only 18 I don’t have that problem yet,” he said.

The old man shrugged. “You don’t know whether you have it until it happens to you."

Tonight is his wedding night. Gyujin decided not to risk it.

But he did not have any money though.

“Don’t worry,” said the pharmacist. “I’ll give you the bottle for free!”

The last two times someone gave him something for free, it’s poison. Gyujin had learned this lesson.

“Is this poison?” he asked the pharmacist.

“Of course not,” the pharmacist said.

Not all pharmacists are trustworthy is another lesson. But Gyujin had not learned this one.

“Try! It’s effective within a day, whenever you want it to,” said the pharmacist, winking.

At the pharmacist’s cheer, Gyujin drank the red ginseng, and fell to the ground.

***

Common courtesy would dictate that Prince Changhyun at least express some excitement about getting married and show up to pick up Gyujin to bring him to the palace.

But Changhyun was not a commonly courteous man. He was also lazy. He refused to wake up early to go pick up Gyujin. So his father King Dongyeol had to do that for him.

When King Dongyeol arrived, he saw Gyujin on the floor, unconscious. 

“Aww he’s still sleeping,” uttered the king fondly, “just like my son. They’re made for each other.”

And he ordered the charioteer to load Gyujin up on the chariot and chariot away.

Never in Gyujin’s life had he been in such a horrible chariot with no shock absorber whatsoever.

The shock caused him to barf the whole content of his stomach, including the poison, and he woke up.

King Dongyeol was repulsedby Gyujin’s barfing but after hearing Gyujin’s explanation, he’s even more repulsed by Gyujin’s intelligence. But it’s too late to call off the wedding.

***

Due to experience, this time, as soon as he got home, Deputy King Wooseok asked the mirror whether Gyujin was dead.

The mirror, as expected, told him that Gyujin who had just barfed the whole content of his stomach was a thousand times sexier than he was.

This time Wooseok was so angry that he fainted. 

Meanwhile, in another room King Jinwook was doing things he’s busy doing when a guard came in with a wedding invitation from King Dongyeol of the neighbor kingdom.

“I was just wondering where Gyujin is,” King Jinwook said to Minsoo. “Turns out he’s getting married!”

Then he ordered Minsoo to go look for Deputy King Wooseok and tell Wooseok to prepare to go to the wedding of their son.

***

In Wooseok’s room, Minsoo found the deputy king motionless against the chair in front of his mirror. He shook Wooseok awake and asked if the deputy king was ok.

“Why didn't you kill Gyujin?" Wooseok asked, glaring at Minsoo.

“Yeah about that I actually never caught the reason you wanted him dead,” Minsoo said.

“I hate him!” Wooseok said, throwing a fit.

“Why?”

“He’s sexier than I am.”

“Who said that?”

“The mirror.”

Minsoo was confused.

Wooseok turned to the mirror and asked, “Magic mirror in my hand, who is the sexiest in the land?" 

The mirror replied, "My king, you are the sexiest here so true. But Gyujin who’s about to become king of the nearby kingdom is a thousand times sexier than you.”

“Bullshit,” Minsoo said. “Sexiness is in the eye of beholder. I think you’re the sexiest. In fact I think you’re the only sexy person ever. Gyujin can suck it.”

“Really?” Wooseok asked. His eyes were wide and he’s about to cry because he’s so moved by the surprise compliment.

“Yes,” Minsoo said, and kissed him.

And with true love’s kiss, Wooseok was broken from the curse of the mirror. He wised up to the mirror’s bullshit, and broke it into a thousand pieces.

***

King Jinwook showed up at his son’s wedding alone.

After both his husbands left him for his huntsmen, he thought marriage was just not for him anymore. He was old and weary and wanted to retire. So he bestowed the kingdom to Gyujin. 

The two kingdoms merged.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

Except King Dongyeol who would spend the rest of his life lamenting the amount of money he had wasted hiring all those assassins.


End file.
